<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Brave by bowpennykettle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582614">Be Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle'>bowpennykettle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Amity and Luz are 17ish, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Based on an Owl City Song, Canon Lesbian Character, Clueless Luz Noceda, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Flirty Amity Blight, Flirty Luz Noceda, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Multi, Not For Sexy Times, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, also plot-related things like Belos's whole plan and stuff aren't important, although there might be sexy times in the future, antidepressants, be brave, but seriously if you be looking for sexy times go check out Truth or Dare or something, i swear to god i will find a way to work Bartender Kyle into this story somehow, long story, rated Explicit for suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with suicidal thoughts and an intense crush on Luz, this story follows Amity Blight as she attempts to navigate love and loss, passion and strife, magic and pain, happiness and depression, and above all, bravery.</p><p>Based on an Owl City song. Updates whenever I can manage to put together coherent chapters (around every other week or so).</p><p>Currently in Part 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the basement of an empty house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part 1:</strong> <strong>Love</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>In the basement of an empty house </em>…</p><p>Amity Blight put down her pen and sighed. She’d been trying to write a song for weeks now, something that could perfectly sum up her feelings for Luz. That stupid human… Amity still couldn’t believe that she had fallen in love with someone so quickly, much less an annoying little nerd that shouldn’t even have any magical power…</p><p>She angrily crumpled up the piece of paper she had been writing song ideas on and threw it into the corner. Sighing, she flopped off of her chair and onto a beanbag (a gift from Luz, actually. The human said it matched Amity’s “personal comfy vibe”. The witchling still hadn’t figured out what this meant). Looking around her secret library hideout, it suddenly struck her how much her life had become intertwined with Luz’s.</p><p>All around Amity were gifts from Luz or mementos from her adventures with the human. Hanging on the wall was a beautiful handkerchief adorned with the repeating word “Always” that Luz had given Amity when she’d tripped and gotten a bloody nose. Sitting on the shelf with her favorite books was the tiara that she’d gotten from Grom. And resting on her desk, with papers and pens strewn all about it, was another gift, a gorgeous heavy diary with the words “Little Miss Perfect” written on the cover in what seemed to be gold.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Amity muttered to herself. “Does that mean she thinks I’m perfect? Does it mean it ironically? Is it just something she bought, and it came that way?” She let out a frustrated growl and slammed her fist down on the beanbag. “Girls! Why… so… girls! Ahhh!”</p><p>She brushed the dangling strands of dyed-green hair off her face and sat back up. Pulling out her scroll, she quickly found her text channel with Luz.</p><p>
  <b>A: Hey. You awake?</b>
</p><p>After a few minutes of staring at the scroll, Amity finally received a reply:</p><p>
  <b>L: it’s 1am why are you awake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: I could ask you the same thing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: my hobbies are fanfiction, anime, and fantasy novels</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: i don’t sleep a lot for… various reasons ;P</b>
</p><p>Amity giggled and blushed a little.</p><p>
  <b>A: ...ignoring that, how are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: awwww you do care!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: NO NO I WAS JUST MAKING SMALL TALK THIS WAS A DARE OR SOMETHING BYE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: Amity waitttttt noooooo i miss you come backkkkkkk sorryyyyyyy</b>
</p><p>The witchling blushed harder. “Why does she have to add all those annoying extra letters onto the ends of words? ...doesn’t she know how cute it is?”</p><p>
  <b>A: Fine, yes, I do care. You’re a surprisingly nice person. I’m… happy to be your friend. Now please tell me how you are.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: SQUEEEEEEE YAY yayyyyyyyy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: I’m good, how bout u?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Bored. I’m just sitting in my library hideout. Can’t come up with things to write about or anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: oooooo you trying to write stuff?? that’s so cute!!</b>
</p><p>She took a deep breath and decided to take a risk.</p><p>
  <b>A: Not as cute as you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: getting flirty, Blight? don’t challenge Luz Noceda to a flirt battle! I’ll flirt your panties off!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: that… that wasn’t intended to be that sexual… but what the hell, i’m going with it PREPARE TO BE FLIRTED!!!</b>
</p><p>Amity let out a sharp laugh, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding and fell back onto the comfy beanbag. She smiled and raised her phone up, snapping a selfie of her sprawled out across her soft seat, her hair having escaped its tie and falling in a beautiful wave around her head and her tank top exposing just a hint of cleavage. Thinking of how flustered Luz might act receiving a sexy selfie this early in the morning, Amity laughed again, the thought of her crush giving her the extra boost of courage she needed to actually send the photo.</p><p>
  <b>A: Noceda, I was the queen of Hexside. You can’t exactly top me in a flirting challenge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: well if topping me is what you want…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Heh. Mind out of the gutters, human.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: mmmmmmm says the girl who just sent me a cute selfie. I get it. you can’t resist this alluring body, can you?</b>
</p><p>The text was accompanied by a picture of Luz in her otter onesie, grinning and pawing at the camera. Amity smiled at it and quickly saved the photo, desperately craving every possible picture of the girl that she had fallen in love with.</p><p>
  <b>A: Surprisingly, I can, although I must admit that you are rather adorable.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: i can be at the library in just a few minutes. dont worry, ill save you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: ...what? What do you mean?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: obviously you’re being held captive and being forced to talk like this, or something. the ami i know would never compliment me. WAIT ARE YOU AN IMPOSTER??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Luz. It’s me. I just…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I know I was pretty mean to you when we first met, and I haven’t been a good friend to you, and I’ve been a total bitch to Willow, but… I like you. You’re really nice. I wanna be nicer to you, and more…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: cuddly?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Yeah. Sure. “Cuddly”.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: awwwwwwwwww amity i love ya so muchhhhhh why you gotta be so adorkable</b>
</p><p>Amity’s heart soared and fell. “How can she say that so nonchalantly?” She wondered aloud, a tear gently slipping from one eye and making its way down the side of her face. “I know she only means it platonically… And it’s so natural for her to say that she clearly can’t love me the way I love her. Besides, she probably wants to be with Willow, or my siblings, or one of her human friends, or anyone but me…”</p><p>She set her shoulders and, deciding it was still worth a shot, boldly texted back:</p><p>
  <b>A: Aww. I love ya too.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I slept on the floor like a vagrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now Amity's thinking with portals...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reply came back quickly:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L: AHHHH yayy hehe i got u to say it</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity snorted and started laughing. Somehow, this insane, maddening situation had struck her as hilarious. Her, Amity Blight, queen of Hexside and member of the powerful Blight family, had fallen for a lowly human! And somehow, somehow, this human couldn’t tell. And somehow, SOMEHOW, this human was flirting with her without even realizing the effect! Wiping a tear from her eye, she sent a text back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Hey, mind if I pop over there? Maybe spend the night?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L: oooooo I’d love that but wouldnt it take ages to walk? and its really late lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A: Remember that drawing of a door I gave you? Affix it to a wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity pocketed her scroll and set to work. Pulling out a drawing just the size of her body of an ornate door, she carefully pinned it to the back wall of her hideout and grabbed a duffle bag. She packed two Azura books, a change of clothes, a travel kit of toiletries, and her diary, before zipping the bag shut. She heaved it onto her shoulder and reached toward the drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of touching paper, her fingers found the cool metal of the doorknob. Twisting it to the side, she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity! Oh my god, I didn’t know you could do this! I thought this thing was just a cool piece of art!” Luz Noceda said, a bright smile appearing on her face as she stood, staring at Amity through the doorway. A little stunned by seeing Luz in that stupid </span>
  <strike>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </strike>
  <span> otter onesie, Amity tripped and fell through the door, landing face-first on the floor of Luz’s room in The Owl House.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Amity chuckled, as Luz rushed to help her. “That’s one way for me to make an entrance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz giggled and lifted the flustered witchling up to her feet. “Seriously, though, how did you do that? That was awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed and Em made the drawings for me. I figured that the best use for them would be to give one to you.” Amity smiled as she brushed herself off, gave Luz a quick-but-needy-lesbian hug, and set her duffle bag down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! You really like me that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just… figured it would be useful. You have Willow and Gus over here often anyway, so I wouldn’t need to have portals to everyone’s house… And it’s nice being able to quickly enter the home of the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles… andmaybebeingabletopopoverandhangoutwithyouiscooltooiguess…” Amity mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled and sat down, motioning for Amity to sit next to her, which she quickly did. “All right, Ami. So why’d ya come over here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity, fighting her internal gay panic and somehow managing to overcome it to the surprise of everyone, took a deep breath and flopped sideways onto Luz’s lap. “I… don’t really know. I’m tired. I feel kind of… sad. My parents aren’t often around so I don’t have a lot of people that I get to spend time with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel that. I’m glad I get to spend time with you. I don’t want anyone as nice as you or Willow or Gus to feel lonely. I was… often lonely back home. Not many people wanted to be my friends, for some reason!” Luz sighed and absentmindedly began petting Amity. “I eventually just had to accept that no one would see me for who I truly was… until I ended up here. Here, pretty much everyone is like me. We’re all weirdos. Even you, Little Miss Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guh~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked down in confusion and noticed what had happened. Upon Luz beginning to pet her, Amity had frozen, turned bright red, and started gently shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz removed her hand in alarm. “Amity, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Amity squeaked. “That just… kind of… caught me off guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I should have asked before doing that! I’m just so used to the only other person in my room being King, and automatically petting him ‘cause he’s a snuggle muffin… I won’t do that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, it’s fine. I… liked it. It was nice. Just let me know when you do that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled. “I’d be making so many anime catgirl jokes right now, but you wouldn’t understand them… That reminds me, I gotta introduce you to anime… Anyway, can I pet you again?” She laid her hand on Amity’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, sure.” Amity blushed harder and nestled closer into Luz’s body. “Just don’t think any… perverted human thoughts, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” Luz slowly began petting Amity again, enjoying the little happy noises occasionally escaping the mouth of the sleep-deprived witchling. “First Grom, now this… Just remember, I’ll always be here for you if you need me, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled. “Got it. Hehe… Grom. Remember when Principal Bump kicked you out for wearing that otter onesie after the battle? He kept going on and on about ‘respecting the sacred traditions of the school’ and you threw a light glyph in his face, snuck behind him, and shouted ‘I AM THE MERRY OTTER OF THE NIGHT!’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz laughed loudly and booped Amity’s nose. “I still don’t understand why that wouldn’t be acceptable behavior. I guess my smoldering otter good looks and intriguing otter personality were simply too much for the dance! There’s no… OTTER explanation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity burst out laughing and relaxed under Luz’s touch. “Luz… why do you do this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew, things would be very different!” Luz smiled and continued to pet Amity. Blushing a little at the feel of Amity pressed so close against her body, Luz reached down and wrapped her arms around the cute girl, resolving to always keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity fell asleep shortly afterward, feeling safe and secure in the arms of her crush, too happy to even care that she was essentially sleeping on the floor of this dirty old house, just happy to be loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos and comments below or I will sic my cat on you. Also, feel free to ask questions in the comments because I'll gladly respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I braved a Minnesota winter night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High School Not-So-Musical</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a Ko-Fi now! If you want to support me and my writing, you can buy me a coffee here: https://ko-fi.com/bowpennykettle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity blushed heavily as Luz pulled her sweatshirt off. “I said, I’m fine. You don’t need to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ami, you’re clearly freezing! Besides, I got another one in my locker. I’ll be fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to be warm.” Luz smiled and pulled her AJR sweatshirt (pilfered from the human realm once she had realized she needed more than one set of clothes) over Amity’s head. “You look really cute in it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, of course I d-do!” Amity stammered out, pulling the oversized article of clothing down over her school uniform. “I look c-cute in anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a freezing lunch break at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. For some reason, a massive blizzard had hit the Boiling Isles overnight. No one was sure if it was just normal crazy weather, or, as Eda suspected, some prankster’s spell to create a snowball gone wrong. Although Hexside was magically protected from the storm itself, the amount of snow being tracked inside the building, smuggled into lockers, or just plain thrown at other students had significantly lowered the building’s temperature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity, having stayed the night in the Owl House with Luz, was woefully unprepared and was indeed freezing, although she’d have never admitted it to the human. She snuggled deeper into the sweatshirt while Luz, Willow, and Gus chatted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, what would you say is your normal way of eating babies?” Gus asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz started and whipped her head around to stare at the boy. “What? I don’t eat babies! Why would you ask that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Gus exclaimed, drawing his legs onto the bench and up to his chest. “I’m supposed to do a report on a species that eats its own young. I only wondered if humans do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gus, humans don’t eat babies, especially not their own. And-“ Here Luz blushed and mumbled a little. “I’m not even old enough to have babies. And I… probably wouldn’t be able to… depending on who I want to spend the rest of my life with…” She glanced up at Amity, blushed harder, and quickly diverted her attention back to Gus, wrapping her arm around him and giving him a quick but affectionate noogie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow giggled and leaned over the table to give Luz a quick kiss on the cheek. “You don’t have to decide yet, no matter what kind of project Gus has to do.” Luz smiled warmly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity didn’t know how to feel about Willow and Luz’s relationship. On the one hand, she loved both of them and wanted to be friends with them no matter what happened. On the other hand, she worried she wouldn’t ever be able to have with Luz what Willow got to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz gave Willow a kiss in return. “Hehe. I know, sweetie. I’m happy to just live like this for a while. Anyways, are you guys still planning to come to the sleepover? I know Ami is because of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoooole</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing last night, and in the morning she told me that she’d come-“ Luz flashed a grin at Amity. “But what about you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come. I think it’ll be really fun to have everyone there.” Willow said happily. “Gus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Gus set his legs back down off the bench and grinned. “I haven’t done a human ‘sleepover’ before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz clapped her hands together. “Great! So that makes four of us, plus Ed and Em make six! All I have left to do is invite my Detention peeps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t yet?” Amity looked puzzled. “What if they refuse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. Watch.” Luz cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted across the cafeteria. “HEY! VINEY! WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE FOR THE NIGHT WITH ME, MY FRIENDS, AND AMITY’S SIBLINGS?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply came back the same way. “YEAH, SURE! CAN I BRING BARCUS AND JERBO?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OF COURSE! THEY’RE INVITED TOO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COOL!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done!” Luz turned back to her friends and chuckled. “There we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive.” Amity snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it works.” Luz grinned. She leaned over the table and booped Amity on the nose. “And you don’t need to judge!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity blushed and frowned at Luz. “I wasn’t judging! It was just… funny that you chose to shout across the room instead of texting her, or something. You’re… very strange, Noceda. It’s interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! I like being strange! It’s so nice that being strange is just… mostly accepted here. I wasn’t allowed to be like this back in the human realm. This place is certainly better than any Minnesota summer camp!” Luz smiled at her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity cocked her head to one side. “I don’t understand some of what you just said, but I’m going to ignore that. What’s the plan for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Luz held up her hand and began to tick off the planned events on her fingers. “Everyone will arrive, we might play Truth or Dare-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s been done before,” Willow interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow looked puzzled, as if she was unsure of what she had said.“I… don’t know. I guess I just mean that everyone has played Truth or Dare a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Anyway,” Luz continued. “We’ll probably have some snacks. Snacks are good, and Eda and King like to make them. We’ll eventually watch a movie, all cuddle together, fall asleep, pretend we didn’t fall asleep, finish the movie, and actually go to sleep. Sound like a plan, Ami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. My siblings are going to be annoying, but I can deal with them. I don’t understand why you invited them, though.” Amity mused curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Luz blushed. “They’re… fun. Also, Viney wouldn’t have agreed to come without Emira being there, Jerbo might not have come without Edric, and none of them would have wanted to come without knowing they’d all be going together. Inviting people to a slumber party is kinda a logic puzzle, but with teenager relationships instead of foxes and corn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity laughed. “I guess I’ll take your word for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four friends laughed and chatted until the bell screamed, and then they went their separate ways, promising to arrive at the Owl House later that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading and supporting me!</p>
<p>Now give me kudos and comments or I'll break your kneecaps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And drove to a movie feeling lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our players make their entrances, Amity gets flustered, Ed and Em are extravagant, Gus is a smol bean... you know, the usual stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoying the story so far? Great! Give me money! https://ko-fi.com/bowpennykettle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Amity</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome!” Luz shouted, throwing open the door, Hooty’s indignant hoot muffled as his face slammed into the wall. “Welcome to our spectacular slumber party! Hosted by the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles and her human apprentice, this’ll be one party you don’t want to miss! One Night Only! Special Event! ...and so on and so forth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity stood, slightly dumbstruck and very confused, in the doorway. “Uh… What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grinned sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I kinda have a habit of going very… announcer-y when it comes to welcoming people. I’m really glad to have you here, though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, thanks-” Amity’s words caught in her throat as she realized what the human was wearing. For some reason (Luz’s actual reason for this outfit was to impress people and make them feel at home, while also looking sexy and being comfy), Luz had on a short t-shirt and pajama shorts. The part that was beginning to make a small puddle form in her leggings, however, was the fact that Luz’s outerwear was translucent, revealing a dark purple sleepwear sports bra, and cute little lavender panties with little otter faces on them. Amity painfully wrenched her eyes back upward to meet the human’s. “Y-you look… cute…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Luz smirked, clearly having noticed where the witchling’s attention had gone. “You look really cute too!” Amity was dressed in an oversized black band t-shirt, hot pink pajama shorts, and pale pink leggings. She blushed at the compliment, her face now matching her outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can I come in?” She stuttered out, taking a hesitant step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grabbed Amity’s arm and pulled her through the doorframe, grinning warmly. “Of course, Ami! C’mon, we still need to welcome everyone else once they get here. Are Edric and Emira here with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Amity said, stumbling slightly from Luz pulling her inside but regaining her balance. “They wanted to dress up a little more. They’ll probably wear something extravagant because they can just illusion it away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Willow &amp; Gus</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Willow and Gus exclaimed as the door to the Owl House opened, revealing Luz and a still-blushing Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friendos!” Luz shouted happily, rushing forward and capturing the two excited witchlings in a hug. “I’m so glad you guys are here! We’re gonna have so much fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a hug when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> arrived, Noceda…” Amity grumbled, a smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz turned her head towards Amity. “Yeah, that’s because you would have imploded if I’d hugged you while wearing this outfit. Your lesbian ass wouldn’t have been able to function, and judging by the fact that you’re still staring at these little otter heads down here, I would have had to get you new panties, if ya know what I mean…” Willow, having prepared for this conversation occurring, already had daisies stuffed into Gus’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity hurriedly diverted her attention from the sexy curve of Luz’s ass and looked up. “I-I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about! I’d only do that kind of thing in your dreams, human. I’m just… intrigued by your outfit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intrigued is one word. Horny is a more accurate one.” Willow chimed in, grinning mischievously but kindly at Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, guys!” Gus shouted, his ears still stuffed. “Can you please stop the adult talk? I wanna come in and watch the movie!” Willow drew a quick spell circle, causing the daisies to fall out. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Edric &amp; Emira</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be honest. Is the hat too much?” Emira asked, worriedly fussing with her massive sunhat. The kids were too stunned to give a coherent response. Emira was wearing a large pink Victorian-era dress, with hoops and frills everywhere. Perched haphazardly upon her head was the hat in question, and a pale purple purse was slung over one shoulder. Edric, on the other hand, seemed to Luz like he had gotten ahold of some Hazbin Hotel art. He was wearing a tight red pinstripe suit, with a butterfly bow tie and dark red pants. He had even changed his hair color to a bright, bloody red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, it really is.” Amity snarked at her sister. “Viney’ll love it.” She was more than a bit jealous of the fact that Emira had easily procured a girlfriend (and judging by the noises coming from the room below Amity’s every night, their relationship was going… quite well), while she hadn’t even had the courage to admit her love to a simple human!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric reached up to floof his hair around. “Hopefully Jerbo will think this is… cute? Interesting? Debonair? I’m not even sure what I was going for with this outfit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never understand why you wear any outfit, Ed.” Emira remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric looked down. “That… that may be true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus (A.K.A The Detention Squad)</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viney!” Emira squealed, launching herself into the open arms of her girlfriend, her dress vanishing and being replaced near-instantly with a loose green t-shirt and grey pajama shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em!” Viney squealed back, pulling Emira close in a loving hug. Her outfit consisted of a long black tank top going down to her knees (featuring a griffon on it, of course), and as far as anyone else could tell… that seemed to be all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Hey, Edric.” Jerbo muttered, blushing. It seemed that the fancy dark suit had caught Jerbo’s eye (“Just as I planned!” Edric would later claim). He was still wearing his Hexside uniform, having been unable to pick any sort of fancy or alluring outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barcus let out a bark towards Gus, who instantly turned to face him, seemingly engrossed in whatever conversation starter that simple bark had contained. He had on… </span>
  <span>uh… a pajama shirt, I guess? <strike>Writing outfits is hard.</strike></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz clapped her hands together excitedly. “So! Now that we’re all together, I can officially say… Let the party begin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!” Eda’s voice came ringing out from the kitchen. “We’re gonna need a few more minutes! King just ate all the snacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to cure the tummy rumbles!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then,” Luz said quietly. “I guess the party will begin… in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all know the drill. Also, if enough people ask me questions about this story in the comments, I might start a weekly Q&amp;A session in these end notes! Would that be cool? If you think it would be, feel free to ask stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And as I thawed my heart out by the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the Owl House! We've got snacks and a hungry Demon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, here’s what the Owl House looks like on the inside!” Luz said, regaining her enthusiasm as she ushered everyone inside. While the others had all seen the Owl House before, Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus were pretty amazed. The candles and engravings all flickered to life as everyone stepped into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really… homey,” Emira remarked, dragging her finger along a pile of dust on a bookshelf. She’d only briefly seen inside once before. “Is that a bathroom?” She asked, jerking her thumb towards a small room off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’s even soundproof! Why do you ask?” Luz replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira slyly grinned at Viney, who instantly began to blush. “No reason. No reason at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid! Catch” An older voice shouted out from the kitchen. Luz instinctively held her hands out as what seemed to be a grey ball rocketed out from the kitchen and landed firmly in her grasp. Amity peered in closely to try to see what the grey ball was but immediately recoiled as it unfurled itself, revealing it to be the head of Eda the Owl Lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda!” Luz exclaimed, worried. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” The head grinned. “I just popped this bad boy off so I could chat out here and keep the egotistical fuzzball away from the popcorn at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TYRANNICAL TORSO!” King screeched from the next room. “YOU SHALL NOT KEEP ME FROM MY RIGHTFULLY CONQUESTED REWARDS!” There was a loud, sticky-sounding splash followed by a shriek of agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like the caramel sauce is a little more flavorful now,” Eda joked. “Hey! Body! Keep him from ruining or eating anything else!” A clatter served as the acknowledgment that the message was received as Eda’s body attempted to catch the (now-sticky) Demon that was frantically scurrying along the kitchen floor, lapping up all of the spilled caramel sauce that hadn’t already made its way either onto him or into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz set Eda’s head on a side table. “Anyway, we’ll be doing the slumber party stuff here! I’ll be setting up the movie in a little bit, we’ll watch that, and… probably fall asleep. I’ll move the table and everything and we can set up blankets and pillows here. That sound good to everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works for me!” grinned Emira, winking at Viney, who blushed even harder and bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerbo took Edric’s hand and smiled kindly and awkwardly. “Provided we get to choose where we sleep, I think we’ll- uh, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with that!” laughed Willow, giving Luz a quick kiss, much to Amity’s pain. Eda seemed to notice and narrowed her eyes slightly at the jealous witchling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… I think I need some help in the kitchen. I can’t control King and make you kids snacks at the same time. Any chance one of you could help me?” She grinned and spun herself across the side table until she was facing Amity. “Blight, how about you? You don’t seem to be doing anything unless you count oogling my apprentice. Wanna make snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Amity mumbled, burying her face in her hands as everyone began to giggle at her (although Luz, of course, remained fully and totally oblivious).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Luz, chuck me back towards the kitchen.” Luz faithfully obeyed, picking up Eda’s head and swinging it around once before letting go, sending it hurtling back towards her body. Eda’s body managed to catch the head while attempting to shake King off her leg and quickly screwed it on. “Thanks! C’mon, Blight! Your siblings are busy thinking about how they’ll defile my home, and Luz’ll keep showing her friends around. It’s snack-making time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity, blushing as she realized that that was indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Ed and Em were planning to do with their respective partners, separated herself from the group and walked into the kitchen. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d coat the popcorn balls while I pry this little monster off of my leg, that’d be great,” Eda said while shaking her leg furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” King barked triumphantly. “The power of this caramel sauce will keep me forever attached! There’s nothing you can do about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about when I have to take a shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EEP!” King frantically pulled himself off and scuttled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda grinned and turned towards Amity, who was beginning to roll the popcorn balls in the new batch of caramel sauce. “Now that that’s taken care of, I actually called you in here for a different reason. I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Amity inquired, setting down the popcorn and trying to stop her heart from beating too fast with terror. “W-what is it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t eat me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t eat me, please don’t eat me, please don’t eat-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda stepped forward. Pointing a finger into Amity’s collarbone, she leaned forward and hissed “I know you’re in love with Luz.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short/late chapter! I've been really busy with school, but Winter Break is coming up so hopefully longer chapters will be coming soon!</p><p>Also...</p><p>Did you notice I have a Ko-Fi? I've been promoting it for the last two chapters or so. If you want to support my work and give me a donation, please check out my Ko-Fi here: https://ko-fi.com/bowpennykettle</p><p>HOWEVER...</p><p>If you want to actually get something for your money instead of just supporting me, I've created a Patreon! That's right! For just $1 a month, you get access to all my updates and posts and polls (including polls about this fanfic!!). For $3 a month, you also get access to all my main YouTube videos up to a day early as well as behind-the-scenes content! And for just $5 a month, IN ADDITION to all the amazing benefits from the previous tiers, you get complete access to every fanfiction chapter or one-shot that I post on Ao3 a full day early! There are also two higher tiers with even more amazing benefits and bonuses! You can join my Patreon here: https://www.patreon.com/bowpennykettle</p><p>Please give me money.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of the silver screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shorter chapter (sorry!) about Eda and Amity.</p><p>Support me: https://ko-fi.com/bowpennykettle<br/>Get early access: https://www.patreon.com/bowpennykettle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eda stepped forward. Pointing a finger into Amity’s collarbone, she leaned forward and hissed “I know you’re in love with Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Amity laughed far too loudly. “NO, NO, THAT’S… THAT’S INSANE!! AHAHAHAHA!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda grinned and stepped back. “Calm down, kid, I’m not angry at you or anything. Actually, I’d like to help, if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked down, embarrassed that someone had discovered her darkest secret but curious about the Owl Lady’s proposal. “W-what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, out of all the people in the Boiling Isles, I think I know Luz best. I can help you out; try to find out if she likes ya, arrange times for you to hang out together, keep your parents busy…” Eda trailed off as she noticed a tear leaking from Amity’s eye. “Aw, hey, I’m sorry. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sank to the ground and started sobbing. “My-my parents. I know how they’ll react. They want everything I do and everyone I spend time with to be ‘traditional’ and ‘proper’. They-they’d probably never even allow me to love a girl, and they would never, ever, allow me to love a-a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda sighed and affectionately rubbed Amity’s head. “Yeah, they… they might do that. I knew Alador and Odalia a long time ago, and if they haven’t changed, well… all I can say is, ‘Good luck, kid’.” Amity buried her face in her hands and cried harder. “But… you said they wouldn’t ‘allow’ you to love Luz. No one can allow or forbid love.” Eda grinned fondly, bent down, and hugged Amity tightly, wiping away some of her tears. “It’s the one kind of magic that not even I can control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Clawthorne,” Amity mumbled, blushing harder and leaning into Eda’s hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda grinned wider and noogied Amity’s head. “Call me Eda, kid, and anytime. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger, and Titan knows I could’ve used someone to help me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware to Eda and Amity, four golden eyes were peeking into the kitchen from around the corner. Splitting into two pairs, the eyes turned to look at each other. Exchanging some sort of message through a complicated combination of winks, blinks, and eyelid flutters, the faint sound of giggling could be heard as the eyes retreated around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Luz,” Willow grinned at her friend. “What movie are we watching tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz started slightly before giving a broad smile. “Well, it’s this DVD that I… think is from the human world. I found it in one of Eda’s garbage piles. It looks really cool! It’s apparently about, like, this human girl who goes to a fantasy world with this boy and there’s a cute witch girl there who loves the human and gets jealous of the boy, but the boy’s actually just the human’s friend, and so the boy and the witch girl plot all kinds of crazy ways to get the human to fall in love with the witch, and…” She trailed off as she realized everyone was staring at her (everyone except Edric and Emira, who had vanished somewhere along the tour). “Well… It sounds good, and it seems very gay, which is such a rare treat in my world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow faux-unhappily frowned at Luz. “Luz, I wanted to know the name of the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz blushed. “It’s… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 Things</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 Ways</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>10</span>
  </em>
  <span>… something… Just hang on a sec, okay?” As the group rounded the corner back into the living room, Luz darted towards a large trash pile in the corner. She began to rummage through it, sending random junk flying in all directions, until finally she popped out, holding a worn DVD case in her hand. “Got it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No wonder I couldn’t remember it. That’s a pretty long title…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus quickly chimed in. “Is it a boring love story? I don’t really like boring love stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Viney laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. “Love stories are… nice.” She blushed and turned her head away as her mind filled with thoughts of Emira Blight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a love story,” Luz smiled at Gus. “But judging from the description, it’s anything but boring. It’s probably the greatest story ever made, ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so praising of it when you haven’t even seen it?” Jerbo wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz thought for a second. “I… I don’t really know… I guess it’s just that good. I’ve always had a knack for being able to quickly tell the quality and enjoyability of things, and hours upon hours of making AMVs has only further developed that skill. I feel like someone worked really hard to design the story for this, and it shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Willow smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, we gotta set up the crystal ball and everything first. C’mon, mi’theydies and gentlethems, let’s get this party started!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO SORRY about the break from chapters and how short the last two have been! I'm super busy with online school. I promise longer chapters are coming soon!</p><p>Curious about 10 Ways To Get A Human To Fall In Love With You? Read it here!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I was unaware that you were there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plotting of the E names commences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/bowpennykettle<br/>Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/bowpennykettle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, you should probably go rejoin Luz,” Eda said, helping Amity back to her feet. “Now’s as good a time as any to seduce her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to seduce her, at least. Isn’t that right, Mittens?” Two identical voices rang out behind Amity. She spun around, horrified, just in time to witness Edric and Emira fading into visibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda frowned. “Twins. Why are you listening in on my conversation? Especially you!” She grabbed a wooden spoon and pointed it at Em. “I thought the deal was that you wouldn’t include yourself in anything romantic regarding Luz, after that ‘kiss-cam’ incident…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em nodded thoughtfully. “True, true. But… I actually want to help. Amity, we know how you’re obsessed with her, and… let’s just say it’s in our best interests to get you two together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be really loud during your… personal time,” Ed explained. “It wasn’t that hard to guess your feelings after hearing Luz’s name moaned constantly from upstairs.” Amity blushed profusely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting aside… that,” Amity muttered. “How would you help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve each got someone we’d like to spend some quality time with, here at the party.” Emira grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric grinned as well. “If we keep Viney and Jerbo out of your hair… well, then that removes four potential obstacles, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, it doesn’t,” Em looked at him quizzically. “That’s two people. Viney and Jerbo are two people. Are you actually sane enough to be planning things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed sighed. “No, no, look, if we’re keeping them away then we’re also out of Mittens’s way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhhh. I was sorta just counting us as a given. I didn’t think we’d be classified as obstacles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you want me to turn you into a monkey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said you were counting us as a gibbon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Ed, I don’t want to be a monkey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you a gibbon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a gibbon to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*broken Emira noises*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt what may be the greatest misuse of monkey vernacular I’ve ever heard,” Eda interrupted. “But this isn’t actually the worst plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda!” Amity protested, spinning around to glare at the older woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I distrust these two just as much as you, but they’ve got a point. Removing everyone who might interfere gives you a much greater chance of getting Luz interested in you.” Eda explained. “I’ll keep King out of the way. She’s… scarily easily distracted by him. You could literally finger yourself in front of her face and she’d just continue petting him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> try it!” She said, glaring at Emira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t gonna do it… in front of you…” Em mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda continued. “That removes me and King. Ed, are you just planning on talking with Jerbo the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that’s just… where we are,” Ed confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, and… as much as I hate that this would happen in my home, Em, you’re aware that the downstairs bathroom is soundproof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Viney and I will be fully out of everyone’s way.” Em grinned mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That leaves Gus and Barcus,” Ed mused. “But I think they’ll spend the entire movie chatting with each other and nerding out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hooty could pose a serious problem, but whenever people are over here Luz just gives him a life-size drawing of herself and says it’s her twin,” Eda said, a smile spreading across her face. “That’s everyone! Amity, we could actually get you two together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...forgot one,” Amity mumbled, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda, Edric, and Emira looked at each other and sighed. “Willow.” They chorused simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow.” Amity sighed. “I love her, but… I don’t know where things stand with her and Luz, and… I don’t want to ruin anything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder. “You won’t. You won’t ruin anything. Let’s still do the plan, get everyone out of the way. What happens from then on… well, we’ll see, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity! C’mon, we’re starting the movie!” Luz called from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...okay. Okay, let’s do this,” Amity said determinedly. “Now, uh… can you guys help me carry out the snacks?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know recent chapters have been short and have updated infrequently, so thank you to everyone sticking with this story!! The next chapter will be a big one, I promise!!</p>
<p>Also, we're almost halfway through Part 1!! Yayyyyyyy!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's movie time it's movie time and trauma time but also movie time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Act Ⅰ:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This movie is actually pretty good!” Emira remarked, tossing a popcorn piece up and catching it in her mouth. On-screen, the main character was busy arguing with the male lead. “Although, I don’t understand why she’s so upset. Can’t they just share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney sighed and shook her head at her girlfriend. “She’s in love! It doesn’t matter whether she might be willing to share her crush with this guy. What matters is that she thinks he “stole” her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so, she thinks she’s lost her chance with the girl?” Viney nodded. “Well, I still think it’d be much more simple if they shared. I mean, I’d gladly share you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emira!” Viney squeaked, blushing strongly. “You’d need my permission first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira leaned in close, her lips almost touching Viney’s ear. “Be honest, would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dislike it if I shared you with someone? Can’t you imagine coming home to me, only to find someone you don’t even know waiting to break your pussy like the little bitch you are~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney had to pinch herself to keep a moan from escaping her lips. A pool was already beginning to form in her panties. “Oh Titan yes, I’d love that~... But… You still need to ask permission before you do things like that to people…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em groaned. “Fineeeeee… I’ll ask you if I can do that once I’ve got a good plan. Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so~” Viney replied, giving Emira a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em grinned. “I love you so much~... Now open up~...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney’s entire face turned crimson and she shut her eyes tightly. “H-here?! N-now?! B-but there are p-p-people around~...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em giggled happily at her girlfriend. “I wanted to feed you a piece of popcorn, silly! Although, you do seem rather turned on at the thought of doing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>… with all these people around~...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg of you,” Edric said, clearly exasperated, turning towards Em and Viney. “Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, please don’t do it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emira rolled her eyes at her brother. “Ed, it’s only that thing that you like me doing to you… Surely, Viney could do that to me without it being too disruptive~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed blushed and turned away. “There’s a perfectly nice bathroom over there,” He muttered at his sister. “If we want to help Mittens, I don’t think giving yourself a dick and making Viney suck it BEHIND HER BACK is the best way to get her with Luz…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney blushed even harder as she overheard the twins’ conversation. Carefully, making sure no one noticed, she slipped an arm into her oversized shirt and began gently squeezing her boobs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Once they’re done arguing, I think I need to drag Em off to that bathroom...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Act Ⅱ:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerbo leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as Ed finally stopped arguing with Em.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Ed said, embarrassed. “I know you don’t really like to hear things like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” Jerbo squeaked out, a blush clearly evident across his face. “I can deal with it. It’s just a little uncomfortable to think about… sex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric wrapped his arms around Jerbo and hugged him tightly. “You know, we don’t ever have to have sex if you don’t want to. That’s perfectly fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jerbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edric sighed and dissipated his fancy suit, leaving himself in a simple pair of pajama shorts and a shirt. “Of course. I don’t love you because I can fuck you. I love you because you’re you, and… that’ll always be enough for me.” He gently kissed his adorable boyfriend. “Love ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya too.” Jerbo blushed and kissed Ed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Act Ⅲ:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Willow!” Luz whispered in her bestie’s ear. “Let’s play a game!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow sighed and tilted her head towards the excited human. “Luz… I’m watching the movie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz pouted. “Yeah, but it’s a scary section! Let’s play a slumber party game during this, okay? Pretty please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz,” Willow began, but was promptly cut off by a passionate kiss from Luz. “I want to keep watc-” She was interrupted again. “C’mon, Luz-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back from her third interrupting kiss, Luz grinned cheekily. “I’ll just keep doing this until you play with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I want that?” Willow replied, a smirk spreading across her face. Luz had no response for that. “Fine. We can play something. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth or Dare!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow groaned. “Luz, Truth or Dare is so overplayed. People do it at sleepovers </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span> over here. It’s literally been played enough times that you could write a decent length 3-chapter fanfiction about all those times. Heck, you could even write a spin-off one-shot based on the original fanfiction!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a weirdly specific analogy, but I won’t judge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be a weirdly specific person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche. C’mon, let’s just play a few rounds!” Luz collapsed in Willow’s lap, looking up at her with big, pleading eyes. “Please? It’ll probably be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmmmm… fine. You know I can’t say no to you!” Willow pat Luz’s head as the human let out a nyaa :3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yayyyyyy! Alright, Willow, Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth. Let’s start with something simple.” Willow smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz thought for a moment. “If you had to pick one person, besides me, to have a ‘crush’ on, where ‘crush’ specifically means the basic societally accepted version of ‘a crush’, who would it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow leaned down and kissed Luz’s forehead. “Thank you for clearly defining that, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, of course!” Luz beamed up at her. “I know how open you are when it comes to relationships, so I just want to know who best would fit the role of ‘crush’. Now answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow blushed and turned away. “...Boscha…” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz sat bolt upright. “BOSCHA?!” She hissed frantically at Willow. “That bitch? You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so loud!” Willow shushed Luz. “And… yeah, I do. She’s cute, and honestly, her whole bitchy act kinda turns me on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuuuuuute~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dare!” Luz said confidently. “Gimme an easy-but-sexy one, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow cocked her head to the side. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to start off slowly, but have the game build up to sexy things~” Luz purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then… I dare you to grope me~” Willow suggested, her eyelids fluttering to half-shut as she stared deeply into Luz’s wide brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-y-you s-sure~?” Luz stuttered, tentatively reaching out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow’s eyes twinkled. “I dared you, didn’t I~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Luz gently cupped one of Willow’s boobs in her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “Okaytheredonelet’smoveon~” Luz said hurriedly. The simple act had affected her more than she would like to admit. “T-truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on, again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow frowned. “I like Truths. They’re fun. You should pick one soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz grumbled with exasperation. “How do you feel about Amity now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good. I still haven’t really gotten over what she did, but… I know why she did it, and, honestly, it helped me become a stronger witch. She’s also helped us out a lot, and been really nice, and… yeah~” Willow glanced over at Amity, who was sitting by herself off to the side of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smirked. “Do you wanna do stuff with her~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz! You can only ask one question!” Willow grumped at her bestie. “But… yes, I think that’d be fun~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz blushed hard. “I think it would be, too~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another Dare!” Luz sat up straight, ready to receive her orders. “Hit me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dare you to… make out with Amity!” Spluttering noises could be heard off to Willow and Luz’s side, as the resident disaster lesbian overheard part of that sentence and tried not to short-circuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly, but… can I do that in a few minutes? I was gonna invite her to cuddle with us anyway once we’re done, and it would make more sense if I did that when she’s over here…” Luz said quietly, looking down. She quickly brought her knees together so that no one could see how wet she was getting just from the mere thought of kissing Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow thought for a moment. “Yeah, okay, but you gotta kiss and cuddle her a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal. Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll try a Dare this time. Whatchu got for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz knew exactly what she wanted Willow to do. “I dare you to make out with Amity and me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow blushed and chuckled. “Alright, I guess that’s fair. I’ll do that when you call her over. Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth!” Luz said, laying back down across Willow’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow looked straight ahead, deep in thought, until finally, an idea struck her. “Have you ever… had sex with anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass,” Luz said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, you can’t pass, silly! C’mon, just answer the question!” Willow giggled a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass.” This time, the word seemed to have a slight edge to it, although sadly Willow didn’t pick up on the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ve done it, you don’t even have to say who you did it with. Just yes or no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pass,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz growled. Willow looked down worriedly. Luz’s body had stiffened, and she was glaring towards Willow with pure hatred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not… at me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willow realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just… towards me. Towards the topic at hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was some ancient hurt buried in that simple word, ‘Pass’. Some deep betrayal Luz would not discuss, that Willow had accidentally stumbled upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow was no Oracle, but she could still clearly see an image in Luz’s eyes. An older, darker version of Luz, wearing a beanie and wielding a bat, angry and hollow inside. She shuddered as she looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did… Did someone hurt her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...sorry… I didn’t mean to be angry…” Luz mumbled as she looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow smiled sadly. “It’s okay. I know you aren’t angry at me. You… you don’t need to answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...do you want cuddles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES PLEASE!” Luz shouted, beginning to cry, as Willow wrapped her arms around her and cuddled the human tightly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy International Fanworks Day, everyone!</p>
<p>Read the fanfic that the movie the gang is watching is based on here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113123/chapters/63520345</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, everyone, for coming to read my first Owl House fanfic!! I plan to have this update every week or so. The chapters will be pretty short, so I apologize in advance. If you want, please check out my other fanfic, for She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. See y'all next chapter!!</p><p>pwease lweave kuwudos and cowomments down bewow owr ewse I'll keep taking in this howwible uwu languwuage.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>